


SNATCHER AND RUMBI'S FORBIDDEN LOVE: OVERCOMING THE ODDS IN A LIFELESS LOVE, FULFILLING THEIR HEARTS' DESTINIES

by mothedpiles



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: im sorry but also, listen. i Had to ., snumbi for life............
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothedpiles/pseuds/mothedpiles
Summary: SNATCHER AND RUMBI'S FORBIDDEN LOVE: OVERCOMING THE ODDS IN A LIFELESS LOVE, FULFILLING THEIR HEARTS' DESTINIES.
Relationships: Snatcher (A hat in time)/Rumbi (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	SNATCHER AND RUMBI'S FORBIDDEN LOVE: OVERCOMING THE ODDS IN A LIFELESS LOVE, FULFILLING THEIR HEARTS' DESTINIES

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the epic gamer who gave me the title for this . it was SO good thank u gamer ...

the snatcher and rumbi share a tender kiss <3

the end that's it 

**Author's Note:**

> i want yall to know i did seriously consider writing a full fic for this. i even had like.. actual semi plot ig for it and stuff. thats why i had to make this to get the joke over with .


End file.
